dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans Annual Vol 3 1
* Arrowette * Bibbo Bibbowski * Captain Marvel * Dabney Donovan * The Flash (Wally West) * Guardian (Jim Harper) * Impulse * Paul Westfield * Supergirl (Matrix) * Wonder Woman Locations: * Blüdhaven * Kansas :*Keystone City :*Smallville :*Kent farm * Metropolis :*Centennial Park :*Lexcorp Tower :*Project Cadmus * California :*San Francisco :*Titans Tower Items: * Batarang * Batrope * Green Lantern Ring * Lasso of Lightning * Superman Memorial Statue * Trick Arrows Vehicles: * Batplane | Cast1 = Alexander Luthor (New Earth) | Cast2 = Baran Flinders (New Earth) | Cast3 = Barbara Ann Minerva (New Earth) | Cast4 = Bartholomew Allen II (New Earth) | Cast5 = Bibbo Bibbowski (New Earth) | Cast6 = Cassandra Sandsmark (New Earth) | Cast7 = Celia Forrestal (New Earth) | Cast8 = Chemo (New Earth) | Cast9 = Courtney Whitmore (New Earth) | Cast10 = Dabney Donovan (New Earth) | Cast11 = Diana of Themyscira (New Earth) | Cast12 = Edward Walker (New Earth) | Cast13 = Garfield Logan (New Earth) | Cast14 = Gold (New Earth) | Cast15 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast16 = Iron (New Earth) | Cast17 = James Harper (New Earth) | Cast18 = Jefferson Pierce (New Earth) | Cast19 = Jinx (New Earth) | Cast20 = John Stewart (New Earth) | Cast21 = Kal-El (Earth-Prime) | Cast22 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast23 = Kimiyo Hoshi (New Earth) | Cast24 = Kon-El (New Earth) | Cast25 = Lawrence Bolatinsky (New Earth) | Cast26 = Lead (New Earth) | Cast27 = Matrix (Pocket Universe) | Cast28 = Mercury (New Earth) | Cast29 = Metal Men | Cast30 = Mia Dearden (New Earth) | Cast31 = Oliver Queen (New Earth) | Cast32 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast33 = Patrick O'Brian (New Earth) | Cast34 = Paul Westfield (New Earth) | Cast35 = Simon Jones (New Earth) | Cast36 = Rachel Roth (New Earth) | Cast37 = Rex Mason (New Earth) | Cast38 = Richard Grayson (New Earth) | Cast39 = Rita Farr (New Earth) | Cast40 = Scott Free (New Earth) | Cast41 = Selinda Flinders (New Earth) | Cast42 = Suzanne King-Jones (New Earth) | Cast43 = Ted Grant (New Earth) | Cast44 = Teen Titans | Cast45 = Timothy Drake (New Earth) | Cast46 = William Batson (New Earth) | Cast47 = William Zard (New Earth) | Location1 = Blüdhaven | Location2 = Kansas | Location3 = Keystone City | Location4 = Smallville | Location5 = Kent Farm | Location6 = Metropolis | Location7 = Centennial Park | Location8 = Project Cadmus | Location9 = Lexcorp Tower | Item1 = Batarang | Item2 = Batrope | Item3 = Green Lantern Ring | Item4 = Lasso of Lightning | Item5 = Superman Memorial Statue | Item6 = Trick Arrows | Vehicle1 = Batplane | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue went to press for a second printing in April of 2006. * This issue takes place between ''Teen Titans'' #32 and #33. * This issue takes place concurrently with events from ''Infinite Crisis'' #5. * Cyborg, Kid Flash (Bart Allen) and Starfire do not appear in this issue. * The Society dropped Chemo onto Blüdhaven in ''Infinite Crisis'' #5. * Behind the scenes appearances by Joto, Lois Lane (Earth-Two), Superman (Earth-Two), Tin and Will Magnus. * Lex Luthor makes reference to his first attempt at cloning Superman. This experiment led to the creation of the first Post-Crisis Bizarro in ''Man of Steel'' #5. * This issue contains flashbacks that take place around the time of ''Superman (Volume 2)'' #75 and ''Adventures of Superman'' #500. | Trivia = * Superboy takes Cassie up to a barn loft at the Kent farm. The illustration resembles Clark Kent's recreation loft from the WB television series, Smallville. * Lex Luthor is seen wearing his traditional purple and green costume typically worn by the Silver Age Lex Luthor of Earth-One. | Recommended = * Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Titans | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Teen Titans image gallery * Teen Titans Roster * Teen Titans Rogues Gallery * Beast Boy appearances list * Cyborg appearances list * Kid Flash appearances list * Raven appearances list * Robin appearances list * Starfire appearances list * Superboy appearances list * Wonder Girl appearances list | Links = * Teen Titans (Volume 3) index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Teen Titans article at Wikipedia * Teen Titans (animated series) index at TV.com * Titans Tower }}